onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
This article contains episode summaries for the fourth season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season four started airing on Sunday, September 28, 2014. The 22-episode season is divided into two blocks of 11 episodes, one airing in the fall/winter of 2014, with the winter finale airing on December 14, 2014. The season resumed on March 1, 2015, with the two-part season finale airing on May 10, 2015. A special recap episode aired before the season premiere on September 28, 2014, and another one aired before the mid season premiere on March 1, 2015. 'Overview' The Storybrooke residents do not know what Elsa has in store for them. Back in the past, in Elsa's kingdom of Arendelle, we will discover what happened to her, her sister Anna and Kristoff, and how and why Elsa became a prisoner of Rumplestiltskin. And now that Emma has brought back Robin Hood's wife, Marian, and possibly sparked the end of Regina's relationship with him, will she return to her old, evil ways and do everything in her power to get even? As the season continues, new fairy tale characters will be revealed and old acquaintances will be revisited. But not everyone can be trusted. 'Cast' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (22/22) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (22/22) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (22/22) *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (22/22) *Emilie de Ravin - Belle Gold/Belle (18/22) *Colin O'Donoghue - Killian Jones/Captain Hook (22/22) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (21/22) *Michael Socha - Will Scarlet (14/22) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (21/22) 'Recurring Cast' *Sean Maguire - Robin Hood (13/22) *Georgina Haig - Elsa (11/22) *Elizabeth Lail - Anna (9/22) *Elizabeth Mitchell - Ingrid (9/22) *Kristin Bauer van Straten - Maleficent (9/22) *Scott Michael Foster - Kristoff (8/22) *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (7/22) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (7/22)1 *Patrick Fischler - Isaac Heller (7/22) *Victoria Smurfit - Cruella De Vil (7/22) *Merrin Dungey - Ursula (6/22) *Timothy Webber - Sorcerer's Apprentice (6/22)2 *Raphael Alejandro - Roland (5/22) *Faustino Di Bauda - Walter/Sleepy (5/22) *Christie Laing - Marian (5/22) *Rebecca Mader - Zelena/Wicked Witch (5/22) *Eion Bailey - August W. Booth/Pinocchio (4/22) *Abby Ross - Young Emma (4/22) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (4/22) *Jason Burkart - Little John (3/22) *Michael Coleman - Happy (3/22) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (3/22) *Gabe Khouth - Mr. Clark/Sneezy (3/22) *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (3/22) *Mig Macario - Bashful (3/22) *Tony Amendola - Marco/Geppetto (2/22) *Sarah Bolger - Aurora (2/22) *Jakob Davies - Young Pinocchio (2/22) *Giancarlo Esposito - Sidney Glass/Magic Mirror (2/22) *Charles Mesure - Black Beard (2/22) *Wil Traval - Sheriff of Nottingham (2/22) *Cinder - Pongo (1/22)3 *JoAnna Garcia Swisher - Ariel (1/22) *Chris Gauthier - William Smee (1/22) *Barbara Hershey - Cora (1/22) *Eric Keenleyside - Maurice (1/22) *Peter Marcin - Mop Patient (1/22)3 *Tony Perez - Prince Henry (1/22) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy (1/22) *Jessy Schram - Ashley Boyd/Cinderella (1/22) *Ingrid Torrance - Severe Nurse (1/22) 1 Not credited in 4.20. 2 Appears in archive footage in 4.10, accounting for 8 appearances. 3 Not credited. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Adam Horowitz (6 Episodes) *Edward Kitsis (6 Episodes) *Andrew Chambliss (5 Episodes) *Jane Espenson (4 Episodes) *David H. Goodman (4 Episodes) *Jerome Schwartz (4 Episodes) *Kalinda Vazquez (4 Episodes) *Dana Horgan (3 Episodes) *Scott Nimerfro (3 Episodes) *Tze Chun (2 Episodes) 'Directors' *Ralph Hemecker (7 Episodes) *Ron Underwood (3 Episodes) *Bill Gierhart (2 Episodes) *Romeo Tirone (2 Episodes) *Mario Van Peebles (2 Episodes) *Jon Amiel (1 Episode) *Morgan Beggs (1 Episode) *Eagle Egilsson (1 Episode) *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1 Episode) *Adam Horowitz (1 Episode) *Steve Pearlman (1 Episode) *Alrick Riley (1 Episode) Episodes 'A Tale of Two Sisters' 'White Out' 'Rocky Road' 'The Apprentice' 'Breaking Glass' 'Family Business' 'The Snow Queen' 'Smash the Mirror' 'Fall' 'Shattered Sight' 'Heroes and Villains' 'Darkness on the Edge of Town' 'Unforgiven' 'Enter the Dragon' 'Poor Unfortunate Soul' 'Best Laid Plans' 'Heart of Gold' 'Sympathy for the De Vil' 'Lily' 'Mother' 'Operation Mongoose, Part 1' 'Operation Mongoose, Part 2' Trivia *The entire main cast from the third season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Michael Raymond-James (Neal Cassidy/Baelfire), due to the character's death in episode 3.15. Additionally, Michael Socha (Will Scarlet), former star of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, joins the regular cast. **This is the only season of the main series to feature Socha as a series regular. **Ginnifer Goodwin (Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White), Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan), Lana Parrilla (Regina Mills/Queen Regina), Josh Dallas (David Nolan/Prince Charming) , and Colin O'Donoghue (Killian Jones/Captain Hook) are the only actors to be featured in every episode this season. *Due to the Frozen theme of the season's first 11 episodes, all of their title cards feature the respective subject amidst a snowstorm. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S4 01.png Promo S4 02.png Promo S4 03.png Promo S4 04.png Promo S4 05.png Promo S4 06.png Promo S4 07.png Promo S4 08.png Promo S4 09.png Promo S4 10.png Promo S4 11.png Promo S4 12.png Promo S4 13.png Promo S4 14.png Promo S4 15.png Promo S4 16.png Promo S4 17.png Promo S4 18.png Promo S4 19.png Promo S4 20.png Promo S4 21.png Promo S4 22.png Promo S4 23.png Promo Will S4 01.png Promo Will S4 02.png Promo Will S4 03.png Promo Robin S4 01.png Promo Robin S4 02.png Promo Robin S4 03.png Category:Season 4